Questioning Temptation
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Aang tries to deal with his feelings for Katara. It just happens that his thought process is intercepted by a certain someone with a knack for seeing without seeing.


**A/N: This is about Aang trying to deal with his feelings for Katara. ****I know it's a little weird, Toph being 'nice' and all, but I figure, she IS just a little girl. The reason she is so tough all the time is because she was locked up in her house all throughout her childhood. So I figure, maybe she can let her inner sympathetic feelings slip out a bit and help Aang in the process. Just read and review. :**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Questioning Temptation

"Aang?... Aang wake up!"

He woke up to the sound of her voice and her arms delicately shaking him.

"What?" he questioned, turning on his side while rubbing his left eye.

"Aang, thank goodness!... you're soaked!"

"What?" he repeated, still not fully awake.

"You're completely drenched," she stated and began to shake his tunic as if trying to wring it out.

He stood up, but she continued kneeling.

"Are you okay?" her voice echoed in his head and he realized it was pounding. He put a hand to his neck and shut his eyes tightly.

His heart was thumping quickly, so he took a deep breath.

"Yeah… I think."

She smiled. "Good. I was worried." She rose as well and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Was it a nightmare?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"But you were sweating like crazy..."

"I don't know. I don't remember having a dream."

She paused. "Okay. Well… if you need someone to talk to anything about, I'm always here."

He found himself nodding, even though he didn't really want to talk to her about anything. It was always so… different, talking to her.

"What time is it?" he asked, and she laughed softly.

"Just a little past noon."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well," she started, "I was going to an hour ago, but you were just so peaceful, and… I don't know…"

He didn't know what to say. He was always an early riser.

"Oh. Okay."

Katara removed her hand from his shoulder with an uneasy speed. She figured it had been there too long.

"We should get ready."

He nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Once Appa was fully loaded, the four of them took off into the air. The sky was a serene shade of blue, and there were few clouds. Because of this, they had little cover and Aang and Katara were forced to bend a fluffy white lump of air and water around Appa.

"This is getting tiring," Katara admitted. "Maybe we should land and rest for awhile."

"Good idea." He wiped his forehead and continued to smear the cloud around the large bison's body.

When they landed, Appa collapsed to the ground, obviously as exhausted as they were.

Katara decided to take a nap, and Sokka, always being sleepy, took one as well. Aang and Toph remained awake; Aang too alert even though overworked to sleep, and Toph making sure they were safe from ambush.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. You're creeping me out."

Aang snapped his head over to Toph. She was lying down with her hands resting under her head.

"What?" he asked rapidly, gaping at her.

Toph smirked.

"Stop staring at her. She's not going anywhere."

Aang just gazed at her.

"How-"

"Do I know that?" she responded, finishing his sentence. "Practice."

"But I wasn't-"

"Oh, don't try to lie to a master earthbender."

He blushed wildly.

"And stop making it so obvious," she added, laughing.

He paused, narrowing his eyes at her. It made him feel worse knowing she couldn't see it.

"But, how-"

"I can feel your heartbeat, your pulse, your organs and skin even; don't forget. I can name every emotion you feel, Twinkle Toes," she retorted. "Look at her."

He could do nothing but obey, so he found himself staring again at Katara.

Toph laughed again, breaking his trance.

"Uneasy, dreamy, anxious, nervous… just to name a few." She shrugged.

Aang was amazed. He knew she could tell if people were lying and how they were feeling… but to this extent? This was appalling, and yet so unnerving.

"How long have you known?"

"Dinner table, my house," she said, simply.

Aang sighed deeply.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

She looked over in his direction, not exactly looking at him, but close enough to him that he wouldn't notice.

"I didn't want to embarrass you. I'm not completely heartless."

"Oh," he replied, blushing again. "Thanks."

"No problem. But… there's one thing I'm confused about."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you say anything?"

He looked away in silence.

"I mean… she has the same reaction," she said, sternly.

Aang's eyes darted back up at her.

"Wha… what?"

"Katara. When she looks at you. Touches you. Hugs you. Talks to you. She's always nervous and fired up inside."

He couldn't help but slip a smile.

"She's..."

"Yep."

"Toph… I… I…" he stammered. "Thank you."

"Hey, anytime."

Aang found himself looking yet again at Katara as she slept.

"I love her, you know."

Toph closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, in that case; she's in good hands."


End file.
